


Dimples

by Bloodinwriting



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodinwriting/pseuds/Bloodinwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen contemplates some of Jared's assets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimples

Jensen sits staring off into space, his mind wandering, as he remembers the night before. There is movement in the bed next to him and his eyes slide down to the man beside him. The giant man beside him stretches out, his back muscles rippling with the movement. Jensen’s smile widens as he lets his eyes wander up and down the man, eyes stopping for a moment as they fall onto the two dimples that lay right above where the blanket covers. He shivers slightly, his mind wandering to last night and the feeling of those dimples underneath his tongue and lips.

“Jen, stop staring.” The other man chuckles, Jensen eyes snap up to where the brown eyes stare twinkling slightly back at him, his head twisted slightly to see him from the position on his stomach.

“Sorry.” Jensen blushes as he leans down to give those sweet lips a kiss. “I just love your dimples, Jare.” Jared smiles crookedly his other set of dimples showing themselves off.

“I know.” He whispers before taking Jensen into another kiss. He grabs the older man and pulls him down. “Now let’s do something I like.”

Jensen smiles. “And what would that be?”

“You know what it is,” the taller man pouts slightly.

“Come on, Jare. Ya gotta tell me.”

The man looks even more like a puppy as he shies away slightly, his face blossoming with a blush as he whispers, “I wanna cuddle, Jen.”

“Its okay, Jare. I wanna cuddle too.” He pulls the younger man against him and smiles as he snuggles against his neck, his eyes closing as they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
